List of football clubs in Scotland
This is a list of football clubs in Scotland. Clubs in membership of the Scottish Professional Football League Scottish Premiership *Aberdeen *Celtic *Hamilton Academical *Heart of Midlothian *Hibernian *Kilmarnock *Livingston *Motherwell *Rangers *Ross County *St Johnstone *St Mirren Scottish Championship *Alloa Athletic *Arbroath *Ayr United *Dundee *Dundee United *Dunfermline Athletic *Greenock Morton *Inverness Caledonian Thistle *Partick Thistle *Queen of the South Scottish League One *Airdrieonians *Clyde *Dumbarton *East Fife *Falkirk *Forfar Athletic *Montrose *Peterhead *Raith Rovers *Stranraer Scottish League Two *Albion Rovers *Annan Athletic *Brechin City *Cove Rangers *Cowdenbeath *Edinburgh City *Elgin City *Queen's Park *Stenhousemuir *Stirling Albion Clubs in membership of the Highland League *Brora Rangers *Buckie Thistle *Clachnacuddin *Deveronvale *Formartine United *Forres Mechanics *Fort William *Fraserburgh *Huntly *Inverurie Loco Works *Keith *Lossiemouth *Nairn County *Rothes *Strathspey Thistle *Turriff United *Wick Academy Clubs in membership of the Lowland League *Berwick Rangers (located in England) *Bonnyrigg Rose Athletic *BSC Glasgow *Civil Service Strollers *Cumbernauld Colts *Dalbeattie Star *East Kilbride *East Stirlingshire *Edinburgh University *Edusport Academy *Gala Fairydean Rovers *Gretna 2008 *Kelty Hearts *Spartans *Stirling University *Vale of Leithen Clubs in membership of the East of Scotland League Premier Division *Blackburn United *Bo'ness United *Broxburn Athletic *Camelon Juniors *Crossgates Primrose *Dunbar United *Dundonald Bluebell *Hill of Beath Hawthorn *Jeanfield Swifts *Linlithgow Rose *Musselburgh Athletic *Newtongrange Star *Penicuik Athletic *Sauchie Juniors *Tranent Juniors *Whitehill Welfare First Division Conference A *Burntisland Shipyard *Craigroyston *Dunipace *Haddington Athletic *Heriot-Watt University *Kinnoull *Leith Athletic *Lothian Thistle Hutchison Vale *Oakley United *Ormiston *Peebles Rovers *St Andrews United First Division Conference B *Arniston Rangers *Coldstream *Dalkeith Thistle *Easthouses Lily MW *Edinburgh United *Glenrothes *Hawick Royal Albert *Inverkeithing Hillfield Swifts *Preston Athletic *Stirling University reserves *Tweedmouth Rangers (located in England) *Tynecastle Clubs in membership of the South of Scotland League *Abbey Vale *Annan Athletic reserves *Bonnyton Thistle *Creetown *Dumfries YMCA *Heston Rovers *Lochar Thistle *Lochmaben *Mid-Annandale *Newton Stewart *Nithsdale Wanderers *St Cuthbert Wanderers *Stranraer reserves *Threave Rovers *Upper Annandale *Wigtown & Bladnoch Clubs in membership of the North Caledonian League *Alness United *Bunillidh Thistle *Golspie Sutherland *Halkirk United *Invergordon *Inverness Athletic *Orkney *St Duthus *Thurso Clubs not in any of above senior leagues, but eligible to compete in Scottish Cup *Girvan (see below, Scottish Junior Football Association, West Region) *Glasgow University (Caledonian Amateur Football League) Clubs in membership of the Scottish Junior Football Association West Region *Annbank United *Ardeer Thistle *Ardrossan Winton Rovers *Arthurlie *Ashfield *Auchinleck Talbot *Beith Juniors *Bellshill Athletic *Benburb *Blantyre Victoria *Cambuslang Rangers *Carluke Rovers *Clydebank *Craigmark Burntonians *Cumbernauld United *Cumnock Juniors *Dalry Thistle *Darvel *East Kilbride Thistle *Forth Wanderers *Gartcairn Juniors *Girvan *Glasgow Perthshire *Glenafton Athletic *Greenock Juniors *Hurlford United *Irvine Meadow XI *Irvine Victoria *Johnstone Burgh *Kello Rovers *Kilbirnie Ladeside *Kilsyth Rangers *Kilwinning Rangers *Kirkintilloch Rob Roy *Lanark United *Largs Thistle *Larkhall Thistle *Lesmahagow *Lugar Boswell Thistle *Maryhill *Maybole *Muirkirk *Neilston Juniors *Newmains United *Petershill *Pollok *Port Glasgow *Renfrew *Rossvale *Royal Albert *Rutherglen Glencairn *Saltcoats Victoria *Shettleston *Shotts Bon Accord *St Anthony's *St Roch's *Stonehouse Violet *Thorniewood United *Troon *Vale of Clyde *Vale of Leven *Whitletts Victoria *Wishaw *Yoker Athletic East Region *Arbroath Victoria *Armadale Thistle *Bathgate Thistle *Blairgowrie *Bo'ness United Junior *Brechin Victoria *Broughty Athletic *Carnoustie Panmure *Coupar Angus *Downfield *Dundee North End *Dundee Violet *East Craigie *Fauldhouse United *Forfar Albion *Forfar West End *Harthill Royal *Kirkcaldy & Dysart *Kirriemuir Thistle *Linlithgow Rose CFC *Livingston United *Lochee Harp *Lochee United *Lochgelly Albert *Lochore Welfare *Luncarty *Montrose Roselea *Newburgh *Pumpherston *Rosyth *Sauchie Juniors CFC *Scone Thistle *Stoneyburn *Syngenta *Tayport *Thornton Hibs *West Calder United *Whitburn North Region *Aberdeen University *Banchory St. Ternan *Banks O' Dee *Bridge of Don Thistle *Buchanhaven Hearts *Buckie Rovers *Burghead Thistle *Colony Park *Cruden Bay *Culter *Deveronside *Dufftown *Dyce Juniors *East End *Ellon United *Forres Thistle *Fraserburgh United *Glentanar *Hall Russell United *Hermes *Inverness City (taking a year out) *Islavale *Longside *Maud *Nairn St. Ninian *New Elgin *Newmachar United *Parkvale *Spey Valley *Stonehaven *Stoneywood Parkvale *Sunnybank *Whitehills Miscellaneous clubs at amateur level *Colville Park (Central Scottish Amateur Football League) *Drumchapel Amateur (Caledonian Amateur Football League) *Dukla Pumpherston (charity and exhibition matches) *East Kilbride YM (Caledonian Amateur Football League) *Glasgow University (Caledonian Amateur Football League) *Glasgow Harp (Caledonian Amateur Football League) *Harestanes (Central Scottish Amateur Football League) *Links United (Caledonian Amateur Football League) *Oban Saints (Scottish Amateur Football League) *Rothesay Brandane (Caledonian Amateur Football League) *Steins Thistle (Central Scottish Amateur Football League) *Tain Thistle (Ross-shire Welfare Football League) Defunct clubs Former Scottish Football League members *Abercorn *Airdrieonians (1894–2002) *Armadale *Ayr *Ayr Parkhouse *Bathgate *Bo'ness *Broxburn United *Cambuslang *Clackmannan *Clydebank (1914–1932) *Clydebank (1965–2002; became Airdrie United) *Cowlairs *Dumbarton Harp *Dundee Wanderers *Dykehead *Edinburgh City (1931–1949) *Galston *Gretna *Helensburgh *Johnstone *King's Park *Linthouse *Lochgelly United *Meadowbank Thistle (became Livingston) *Mid-Annandale *Northern *Port Glasgow Athletic *Renton *Solway Star *St Bernard's *Third Lanark *Thistle Selected other senior clubs (including North Caledonian League) *23rd Renfrew RV *Alexandra Athletic *Blythswood *Caledonian *Callander *Clydesdale *Dumbreck *Eastern *Granville *Invergordon *Inverness Citadel *Inverness Thistle *Mossend Swifts *Muir of Ord Rovers *Rovers *Selkirk *Southern *Tarff Rovers *Tollcross United *Western *Whithorn Selected other junior clubs *Baillieston Juniors *Ballingry Rovers *Bankfoot Athletic *Bishopmill United *Blantyre Celtic *Cronberry Eglinton *Duntocher Hibernian *Fochabers *Glenbuck Cherrypickers *Lewis United *Lossiemouth United *Parkhead *Port Glasgow Athletic Juniors *Portgordon Victoria *RAF Lossiemouth *Steelend Victoria University clubs Most universities in Scotland have football sides, as do some colleges, some compete in the BUSA Football League. *Aberdeen University *Edinburgh University *Glasgow University *Heriot-Watt University *St Andrews University *Stirling University References Category:Lists Category:Lists of football clubs in Scotland Category:Lists of organisations based in Scotland